The Pacifier: Chronicles of Cece
by ChibiLover123
Summary: My first 'Pacifier' fanfiction, with my own OC thrown in to change things up a bit. No fluff or romance, mainly sarcasm and humor. Her bio is on my profile. REDONE! Chapter 9 up!
1. Chapter 1

Loyce Plummer had never been a very talkative person, even less so than her twin, Seth.

She preferred her comics and graphic novels to making conversation.

In fact, Loyce had been reading 'The Killing Joke' when they were given the news.

Ironic, that she was reading the story of a man's one bad day when her own had just arrived…

All Loyce could do was stare at her mother in disbelief, deaf to her older sister's shouted denial as the information short-circuited her very being.

Howard Plummer was dead.

* * *

After my dad died, it felt like there wasn't any reason for me to talk anymore.

What could I say?

It wasn't like my voice was going to magically fix everything.

Opening my mouth would be like opening Pandora's box, and I have no idea what would come out.

Now if everyone else would just figure that out and leave me alone...


	2. Chapter 2

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lulu's scream is better than a doorbell, at least in my opinion.

It was the only thing that got me out of a drawing trance, really.

ESPECIALLY a Batman-related drawing trance.

Hey, no judging my preferences!

"Hey, kids! Get your butts down here and say hello!"

When my mom gets that tone, there are usually two options: follow orders, or rebel.

I choose the former, since mom had enough of the second from Zoe and Seth as it was.

Checking my room for anything out of place or in danger from younger siblings, I slipped on my old sneakers and walked out to meet the new babysitter.

The others were already on the stairs, and I stopped beside Seth while studying the new arrival.

He was definitely big, especially compared to me, with the build of a true soldier.

"'Kay, you've already met Lulu…This is Zoe, my twins Seth and Cece, and Peter." Mom introduced, and the familiar urge to hide sprang up.

Damn it, I don't like people looking at me…

"Kids, this is Lieutenant Wolfe. He's the man that's going to be staying with you while I'm away."

"Hi…" Zoe greeted, showing how awkward this situation was.

Getting a Navy SEAL for a babysitter isn't exactly an everyday occurrence…

I noticed the nanny come in with my littlest brother before mom did, but that's nothing new.

I'm proud of having an eye for detail; it did wonders for my drawing.

"And this is Helga, and Tyler."

"Ma'am. Baby."

Boy, did he have a deep voice…

"That's a pretty dress."

"Thank you. I have date with butcher tonight. I want to look nice-."

Tyler sure could belch it out, for being such a tiny baby...

Poor Helga.

* * *

I've never understood why I'm so easy to miss.

Sure, I'm pretty average, brown hair, hazel eyes, small frame, but that's not enough for most people to be completely overlooked.

Dad said it was my special superpower, and called me Ghost…

Sitting at the kitchen table, putting the finishing touches on my sketch of Batman, mid-flight over Gotham, I kept an ear open to mom's conversation with Lieutenant Wolfe as she cleaned up.

"You have a pleasant family."

"Well…For the younger ones, I don't think it's really sunk in yet. It's been hardest on Zoe and the twins…but they don't really like to talk about it."

Her unsaid words rung in my ears no matter how much I tried to block them out, the worry in her tone drilling them into my brain…

'_And Cece doesn't talk at all anymore._'

"…It must be hard on all of them."

"Well, Howard wasn't around much. His work took him all over the world. He'd be gone six, seven months at a time."

"Yeah, I can understand that lifestyle…"

…

"…Anyway…About a week ago, someone broke into the house."

The soft words caught my full attention, and I focused fully on the conversation.

"No one was home, I didn't tell the kids because I didn't want to scare them."

"Mrs. Plummer, I've dealt with-."

Even I had missed Gary walked up to Lieutenant Wolfe, nearly choking on a laugh when the duck bit his ear.

Pushing away from my work, I immediately grabbed up my pet when he released, hugging him to my chest in case anyone tried to roast him for dinner.

"Sorry, that's Gary." Mom apologized for me, knowing I wasn't about to open my mouth.

"Howard got him for Cece. He thinks he's a guard dog."

Looking towards me for the first time, I already knew she felt bad for having missed my presence.

She was a mother of six, after all, I couldn't blame her for missing the one child that didn't make a fuss…

"Why don't you take Gary into the other room?"

Nodding, I held Gary under one arm and collected my things with the other, sensing that the conversation would be on hold until I was gone.

Nice to know they didn't trust the girl that refused to talk…

* * *

I've always been protective of my family, dad used to say it was in my genes, but I noticed how much stronger the instinct had become since he…left.

Instead of only threatening people that messed with my siblings, I've thrown the first punch.

Instead of only glaring when someone shoots spitballs at Seth, I smack the perpetrator with my textbook.

That's probably why everyone at school gives me such a wide berth…

In the two months since dad…left, I haven't been away from any one family member for more than a handful of hours.

Everything inside of me was telling me to stop mom from going to Switzerland for that stupid box, but I bit my tongue.

Literally.

She had to go, national security and all that.

"I'll be back in forty-eight hours." Mom promised, looking right at me.

Knowing she was trying to soothe my nerves, I nodded and managed a smile for her.

We watched her go down to the black car with Tyler in her arms, followed by Helga and Lieutenant Wolfe.

I thought about what they might be saying, but decided I didn't need to know.

Though the look she sent us made me rethink my decision…

Waving a hand half-heartedly, I turned to go back inside, shooing Gary away from the open door as the others followed.

Halfway up the stairs, watching my siblings go their separate ways, I got the feeling this entire situation was going to go bad VERY quickly…


	3. Chapter 3

Some days, even my strongest drawing-daze can't block out the death-shrieks from Lulu's video game.

Glaring in frustration as my inspiration fled to quieter pastures, I got the urge to use the game's moves on HER instead of another character.

The Lieutenant barging in distracted me from that train of thought, so Lulu better be grateful…

Picking up my pencils and supplies, I scooped them all up in order to search for a silent place to work.

There are some days I wonder why I leave my room…

"Does anyone in this house know the meaning of the word 'discipline'?"

My time in gymnastics and karate made Wolfe's words sting more than I liked, and the urge to return the favor bubbled up my throat.

Grinding my teeth to suppress it, I kept walking, Gary flying to join me.

Ducks are the best pets, especially ones that think they're guard dogs.

Persistent beeping stopped me on the stairs, and Gary's feathers poofed up in annoyance as I tried to figure out the cause.

Deducing that it had to be the security system Wolfe had put up, my blood ran cold.

Oh CRAP…

Dropping my things on the hallway table in my rush, I practically flew back into the living room.

Peter still had his bowl of Cheerios, Helga still had Tyler, and Lulu was still playing her game.

But where was our friendly neighborhood Navy SEAL?

The sound of a body hitting the grass outside kinda tipped me off…

Zoe had come in by then, probably as confused as I had been, but I ignored her in favor of getting the back door open.

The light seeping out through the windows was enough to see Wolfe and Zoe's boyfriend by, and I immediately relaxed.

"Oh my God, what are you doing, you spazz? That's my boyfriend!" Zoe shouted, pushing past me as sirens went up.

"So YOU'RE the one that's been breaking in."

Nice way to get yourself in trouble, Zoe…

"Go back inside."

"NO."

How'd I know she was going to say that?

Rolling my eyes in annoyance, I went back inside as our new neighbors began to complain about the noise.

Game paused, Lulu watched me as I closed the door, probably checking if whatever had happened was worth worrying over.

She seemed to decide that it wasn't, and returned to her mutilating.

Picking up Gary to stop his honking, I carried him back to my sketchbook and pencils, pulling them under my arm.

Maybe I could lock myself in my room and no one would notice…

* * *

Have you ever gotten into bed and been unable to go to sleep?

Yeah, that happens to me A LOT.

I'd always had trouble with it, either sleeping for hours on end like a hibernating bear or lying awake for even longer at odd intervals between normal sleep.

It had only gotten worse after dad…left, and I was spending more sleepless nights wide awake than getting any rest.

Passing the time was the easy part, since I had a small TV to watch late-night shows and a desk lamp for me to draw or read by.

The problem was capturing my muse half the time.

She was a slippery little devil, no matter how awesome my drawings were when she inspired me, and I was almost constantly frustrated by her.

Calling it quits around five in the morning, I glared periodically at my sketchbook while watching 'Roseanne', still fidgety with energy I never seem to spend.

Just as 'Full House' began to play its theme music, a whistle cut right through the reasonable silence of the house.

I'll admit it startled me; all noises startled me after a long night of soft television static and silence, so I jumped.

Before I could think to change out of my favorite Riddler question-mark pajama pants and Two-Face t-shirt, my door was opened with a hard shove.

Me and Wolfe stared at each other in surprise for about thirty seconds, my expression probably reading 'yes?', before he said anything.

"What are you doing up before six?"

I only shrugged in reply, half because I really didn't know why and half because I didn't want to try explaining my issue.

He could probably tell, Wolfe didn't seem stupid, but didn't try to wring the information out of me.

"Get down to the kitchen."

Deciding between agreeing and rebelling wasn't hard when the person ordering me around had arms as big around as my waist…

Waiting for him to go down the hall, most likely to get Seth up, I grabbed a Wonder Woman t-shirt and some jeans, though it took some digging in my drawers to find a bra.

Do you think I could fake a cold and miss the lecture bound to happen?

…

Yeah, I didn't think so either…

* * *

"Listen up. Your behavior is unacceptable. In order to maintain a state of safety, we need to maintain a state of order."

…

Yeah, good luck with that.

Poking my breakfast with a fork, I half-turned my head to watch Helga mutter something about Tyler becoming a 'big strong miner' by eating his food.

I TOLD mom our nanny was a little loopy…

"Excuse me. EXCUSE ME."

BOY, can he make his voice echo…

"I've only got one rule. Everything is done MY way, no highway option. Do you copy?"

"Do you copy?"

I nearly choked on my bacon, knowing the game Lulu was going to start.

"What? I said, 'do you copy'."

"What? I said, 'do you copy'."

"Do NOT copy me."

"Do NOT copy me."

"Hey, I mean it. Cut it out!"

"Hey, I mean it. Cut it out!"

…

Then Peter farted.

Nice way to break the tension there, bro...

"QUIET."

Even Zoe cut off her complaints at that tone, and I was thoroughly impressed.

"Everybody up. That means you, too."

I abandoned my unappetizing scrambled eggs and toast to sit at the far end of the counter, playing with an apple.

"Tracking devices. Never take 'em off. The panic button is for emergencies ONLY. Touch that, and you'd better be dying or your dead."

I'll be sure to check if my wounds are fatal before pressing it, then…

"I'd rather chew off my arm than wear that." Zoe resisted, looking disgusted.

"Just because my mom is paranoid doesn't mean we have to take orders from you."

"…Let me explain to you how the chain of command works. I tell you what to do, AND YOU DO IT. End of chain."

Short chain…

"I'm not gonna have time to remember all of your names-."

Oh, I feel so special…

"You'll be Red Leader… Red Baby… Red One…Red Three-."

Wolfe paused, looking concerned and confused all at once.

"Where are the others? There were six…"

Just to mess with him, I bit into my apple extra deep, the crunch startling almost everyone in the room.

Slightly uncomfortable with all their eyes suddenly on me, I hid it behind a raised brow as I waved my hand half-heartedly.

"How did you…?"

"They walk like Dracula, with footsteps silent like death."

…

OKAY…

Nice to know what SHE thinks of me…

"Seth's in his room." Zoe informed off-handedly once a tracking device was on my left wrist, weighing down the joint.

Wolfe rushed up the steps, presumably to look for Seth, and called out for him by 'Red Two'.

Hey, why couldn't I be Red Two?

…

When I heard a door being kicked in, I decided Seth could be Red Two…


	4. Chapter 4

Personally, I don't really mind Wolfe.

As long as he doesn't touch my comics, he won't get any trouble from me.

Unfortunately for him, he's going to get a lot from Zoe and Seth…

Watching them from the couch, 'Dark Victory' in my hands, as they oiled the tops steps was a pretty big clue.

I considered warning him as they hid behind the couch, but decided against it.

Wolfe's a big boy, he can take a little fall.

I was at the good part, anyway…

"AH!"

BAM!

CRASH!

…

That didn't sound like Wolfe.

Looking up, I saw laundry all over the stairs, a basket overturned against the railing, and Helga sprawled on the landing.

…

We might have a problem here…

* * *

Who do you think would win in a fight, a Navy SEAL or a nanny?

Personally, I'm excited to find out.

Seeing the combatants size each other up across the kitchen table, I immediately wished for a video camera.

Carefully maneuvering to the other side of the counter to avoid any collateral damage, I went completely still in the hopes of going unnoticed.

We all went still when the phone rang.

They eyed each other and the phone, and I hoped the call was REALLY important as Wolfe lunged for the phone and Helga for the exit.

Leaning over the counter to see Wolfe grab the nanny's suitcase before she escaped, I winced when it eventually broke open from the tug.

I did NOT need to see Helga's underwear, thank you very much!

Aren't I emotionally scarred enough without more trauma?

Quirking an eyebrow when the SEAL dove to catch Helga's ankle, all the while talking into the phone as if nothing was wrong, I decided that everyone that entered this house was insane.

I considered trying to distract them, or even trying to make peace, but Helga has a nasty bite…

Now, if I had a ten-foot pole, I might reconsider…

Stepping out of the kitchen once both were out the front door, I looked at the suitcase and the innards it had spilled all over the floor.

A leopard-print thing stood out, and I immediately felt sick to my stomach.

I am NOT cleaning this up…

* * *

"Okay, everybody. Listen up. There's been a change of plans."

Why do I get the feeling this 'change of plans' was going to be worse than what's already happened?

"Your mother is not coming home as soon as she expected."

"When IS she coming back?"

That's a good question, Lulu, even though I doubt I'll like the answer…

"Soon…So for now, we're just gonna have some more big fun."

"THAT'S what we've been doing? Having FUN?"

No need to be so sarcastic, Seth…

"But tomorrow's a school day!"

"I have wrestling practice."

"I need a signed release for driver's ed."

"I have Fireflies."

The urge to block them out was strong, their words blending together before they even reached my ears, and my neck muscles twitched in annoyance.

Trust me, it feels REALLY weird when your neck muscles do that.

"Okay, HALT. We'll take this hill one inch at a time. Only then can we rise to the challenge."

Then Tyler pooped.

NICE ONE…

"Okay, who's going to change the baby?"

Everyone else just walked away, most likely still angry with him, but Wolfe looked so lost I couldn't bring myself to do the same.

Damn me and my empathy…

So, with a self-frustrated huff and a grumble, I walked up and grabbed the startled SEAL by the arm, dragging him to Tyler's room.

He better appreciate this…

* * *

…

I don't think you're supposed to take a diaper off with salad pincers, but who am to question a Navy SEAL?

I WOULD have showed him I know how to change a diaper, but when would I ever see something like this again?

Besides, what's the worst Tyler could do?

…

Oh, THAT.

Taking the situation into my own hands to stop further trauma, I quickly changed my baby brother's diaper.

"…Why didn't you do that sooner?" Wolfe demanded, clearly frustrated.

My expression must have mirrored my thoughts; 'You never asked.'

"Did I have to?"

'Pretty much.'

Lifting Tyler off the changing table, I handed him over before patting my hands free of baby powder.

'We done?'

"…Yeah, we're done."

Walking down the hall only moments later, I realized I'd just had a full conversation without having to write anything down…

* * *

Wolfe suddenly realized, once Cece was gone, that he'd had an entire conversation with a mute…

And he'd LOST.

* * *

A nice hot shower after a day like today is like heaven.

Every muscle in my body relaxed under the spray, and I closed my eyes as water dripped into my face.

I really don't want to get out, but I've been in the bathroom too long as it is.

Opening the curtain, I mentally cursed at the frigid air beyond, mainly words that should never be repeated even in private.

Toweling dry as quickly as I could manage, I changed into my Batgirl t-shirt and Batman pajama shorts.

With my dirty clothes under one arm, I stepped out while still drying my hair.

"Zoe says you look like the Hulk...but I think you're cute!"

"…Thank you…"

"Do you do Kung Fu?"

"Yes…"

"Did you ever punch someone so hard that their head came off?"

"NO…"

"…Why are your boobs so big?"

"…They're NOT boobs."

…

"Do you have to wear a bra?"

As they went into another room, Wolfe most likely trying to escape Lulu's questions, I could only stand there as my imagination supplied things I didn't want to know.

Rubbing my temples as a headache set in, I groaned.

Oh, the IMAGES…

* * *

"Okay, troops. Breakfast."

Poking the bag that supposedly held my breakfast, I considered using a knife to stab it open.

Their faces would definitely be worth it…

"What are you waiting for? Dig in. Feel free to mix and match, and stay away from the cheese if you don't want it to come back up."

YEAH, I'm not really hungry anymore…

"Don't worry about running out, I can get lots more of these. I've survived months off this stuff."

"Okay, like I'm really going to eat all these carbs?"

I wanted to tell Zoe that carbohydrates helped you lose weight by speeding up your metabolism, but held my tongue.

The urge to talk was coming more frequently nowadays…

"I can cross my eyes. Wanna see?"

No, Lulu, I really don't…

"…No."

Tyler started crying when Lulu ignored my look and Wolfe's reply.

"Tyler hates it when I do that."

"I know how he feels."

Blinking when the tablecloth jerked, I watched Peter drag it after him onto the floor and walk out of the room.

OKAY…

Time to go get my stuff and get ready for school, then…


	5. Chapter 5

Why am I in trouble again?

…

Oh, RIGHT…

Good times…

Quirking an eyebrow as Peter waved to me from his seat on Wolfe's back, I tickled his stomach, earning a giggle from the toddler.

Hey, he's CUTE when he's not being weird.

Climbing into the backmost seat so the others would be comfortable, I held my Batman bag on my lap while watching Wolfe struggle with strapping Tyler in.

Not wanting to be late today, since suspension isn't NEARLY as fun as it sounds, I leaned over and did it myself.

"…Thanks."

Nodding in reply, I settled back and put on my seatbelt as the SEAL got into the driver's seat.

I get the feeling this is gonna be a bumpy ride…

* * *

I was TOTALLY right.

They don't teach Navy SEALS how to drive under the speed limit in the academy, I guess.

Still, we made it just in time, getting into the principal's office at the last second on Murney's stopwatch.

GOD, I hate that thing…

"Sorry, it's my fault." Wolfe apologized just before the final school bell rang.

"Yeah, I always said these kids needed a parole officer. I guess, uh, Mrs. Plummer thought so, too."

I swear, if it wouldn't get me expelled I'd punch that smug jerk SO HARD…

"Wow, you've got a real upper torso going on. You ever, uh, do any time?"

Right now, I'd rather be in class.

And I HATE math.

"Sasquatch." Seth muttered, causing me to smile and Zoe to giggle.

"You got something to say, boy?"

Oops.

"…No."

"'No.' Okay…Wow, it looks like you've got a pair of legs coming out of your shoulders. You hit the gym a lot, do ya?"

Jeez, just ask him out for ice cream, why don't you?

"Wooly mammoth."

The smile on my face hurt to keep subdued, but Murney had better hearing than he let on.

"Alright, you know what, Creeper? You just bought yourself an extra fifteen minutes on the mats, WITH THE MURNINATOR."

Low self-esteem, much?

"Excuse me. Lieutenant Shane Wolfe, I'm watching the kids for the Plummers." Wolfe introduced, offering a hand to shake politely.

"Oh, babysitter huh? All good with whatever job you can get, right?"

Okay, NOW I'm getting upset.

"I'm Murney, Dwayne Murney. My friends call me Little Puppet."

TOO MUCH INFORMATION!

"I'm the VP here, I'm in charge of discipline and conduct, and truancy. Top to bottom. K to twelve. You're in MY house now, strongman."

"You're the vice principal?"

Yeah, a bit of a surprise, huh?

"And the wrestling coach."

He means the leader of Hell's army.

Trust me.

"See the Creeper over there?"

Okay, if he calls Seth 'Creeper' one more time, I'm going to rearrange his unmentionables with my foot.

"He's played hooky from every wrestling practice this month, and her?"

Murney pointed towards Zoe.

"She's missed TWENTY-TWO driver's ed classes. OUT OF TWENTY-THREE!"

His eyes settled on me, and I glared back, entire body tensing.

"And that little girl right there has been in sixteen fights in the last three weeks alone."

Not like I started it…

"These are the worst students IN MY SCHOOL."

He was about to say more, but the door opening nearly startled him out of his chair.

I relaxed at the sight of Principal Fletcher, smiling at the way she so thoroughly unsettled Murney.

"Good morning, kids." Fletcher greeted politely as Murney got out of her chair, half-awkward and half-restrained.

"Um, Mr. Murney, thank you for watching my chair for me. I'll take it from here."

"Roger that. Absolutely. I was just, uh, informing our, uh, new friend here about some of the duties of vice principal…"

"Yes, speaking of which…How's it going with the investigation into the bologna slices on the cafeteria ceiling?"

Now THAT was a fun day…

"Ah, that's been taking twists and turns-."

"Just keep up the good work."

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be on the roof." Murney informed, walking out through the side door.

"Alright then, kids. I think it's time to get back to class. I'll cut you some slack today considering it's Lieutenant Wolfe's first day. Thank you."

Nodding, I turned to follow the others before she called my name.

"Loyce?"

Half-turning in the doorway, I noticed the same worry on her face from when she realized I wouldn't talk.

"You'll see the counselor today, won't you?"

I HATED going to the counselor…

But…

I could only nod in reply, not willing to express how much of a chore I was doing just because she asked, and kept going.

It's gonna be a LONG day…

* * *

I hate spending time with my counselor.

I pretty much spend hours glaring at her while she tries to force me to speak, and she gets just as frustrated by my refusal.

Does she even know what would come out of my mouth if I gave in?

Every ugly, horrible thing I've ever thought would get out, every angry jab let loose, every insult jabbed into someone's back like a knife.

I won't do that to my family.

The counselor gave up early today, most likely because she was learning this was a losing battle on her side, and I walked out to the playground.

My current class was going to be over in about ten minutes, and then I had study hall, so I decided to settle down somewhere with a comic.

I thought counselors were supposed to make you relax…

Spotting Wolfe on a see-saw with at least six children on the other hand, looking around with a pair of binoculars, I rolled my eyes and sat down under a tree.

Opening 'Final Crisis: Part 1', I felt my shoulders sag.

Maybe today won't be so bad…

* * *

I was wrong.

Today SUCKS.

"Hey, sweet-cheeks."

Looking up from my comic, I nearly huffed in annoyance.

Bryan Nichols is on the football and wrestling teams, a jock through and through, that thought he was God's gift to women.

When I refused to roll over and give him what he wanted, he started tirelessly pursuing me instead of the other girls throwing themselves at his feet.

Stupid hunter instinct…

"Wanna hang out tonight? My place?" He offered, trying for a flirtatious smile that seemed more like a predatory leer to me.

Shaking my head in the negative, I put away my comic and got up to leave when Bryan grabbed my arm.

"Come on, just once. You'll like it."

My expression must have turned as fierce as my rage, since he released me and held up his hands in a 'hey, calm down' manner.

"Hey, I'm just offering."

Brushing past me, he pinched my ass and winked.

"Call me."

Cant' get suspended-Can't get suspended-CAN'T GET SUSPENDED-

"Loy!"

Turning around at Lulu's shout, I saw Seth getting pushed around by some of the wrestling team.

Screw getting suspended, I'm kicking their asses!

* * *

Wolfe arrived on the scene first, pulling Seth out of the ring to keep the cycle from continuing.

The wrestlers didn't seem put-off by this, ready to continue their game, when the sound of a backpack dropping cut through the air like a gong.

All six turned around, and Wolfe was surprised to find it was Cece that had stepped up, expression beyond enraged and entire body tense.

The entire playground seemed to go quiet and still, and Wolfe suspected that Cece had earned quite the reputation to get that kind of response.

She mock-lunged, and the reaction was instantaneous.

The wrestlers scattered like frightened dogs, tails between their legs, and the circle of curious students took a few hasty steps back.

Wolfe was impressed, considering that Cece was so small in comparison and yet inspired such fear, but held back any praise he might have given.

Murney was heading towards them…

* * *

"What's going on here?"

Turning to face the vice principal, I held my ground like I'd done against his wrestlers, showing no fear.

And mom said reading Batman comics wouldn't teach me anything…

"You start another fight, ghost-girl?" He accused, immediately standing up for his jerks.

I nearly snarled at the implication, that I was just a violent sado-masochist looking for my next pain fix, but dug my fingernails into my palms instead.

"Leave her alone, she didn't do anything!" Seth shouted in my defense, though Wolfe stopped him from moving closer.

He still has that big brother instinct, even though I'm the one with the fighting experience.

"I can't be so sure. Maybe if you man up and defend yourself once in a while, I wouldn't think your, uh, BABY SISTER came to bail you out again."

Fighting down the adrenaline from the near-fight and the accompanying feel of wanting to punch something, I scowled.

Sticking my tongue out at him, I pulled it back in when he turned sharply, putting on a blank expression.

Probably thinking his eyes had tricked him, since he had most likely only see me do that out of the corner of his eye, Murney turned back to Seth.

This time, I flipped him the bird, and was too fast for him to catch again.

Oh, but he knew I was messing with him.

Even though MY face was blank, there were students around that were barely holding in their laughter.

"You better watch this one, babysitter. She's the devil incarnate." He warned.

"Go to class, ghost-girl."

I considered defying him, but…

Not in front of Wolfe.

Picking up my bag and sending Seth a look to make sure he was alright, I headed towards my class.

School SUCKS.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't want to admit it, but I was a bit worried when Fletcher took us all home instead of Wolfe.

She said that an emergency had come up and he'd left in a rush.

Considering that everyone's here, I think it's either a national security thing or someone's pulled a prank.

My guess is Zoe.

Why?

Because her tracking device is missing.

The front door opened as I beat a wild Graveler in 'Pokemon: SoulSilver', but I only looked up when a strong smell filled my nose.

GOD, that smells like-

OH…

Zoe's in TROUBLE…

"'Ha ha'." Wolfe finally said, showing the tag on the bagged tracker.

"…I should go, okay? Call me, you guys, if you need anything." Fletcher started, breaking the silence as she stood.

"Numbers on the fridge. You okay?"

"…I'm okay."

"Call me if you need anything, okay? After you take a shower, or before, it doesn't matter. Okay, I'll see you guys."

A heavy silence fell over the house once she was gone, and I hid behind my DS to avoid the situation altogether.

When he left, hopefully to take a shower, I shot Zoe a 'nice going' look that got me a tongue in return.

NOW who's immature?

* * *

Watching the Fireflies sitting around our kitchen table, I was coloring in a small doodle of Poison Ivy when Wolfe walked in.

Wearing only a towel.

In front of the Fireflies.

I resisted the urge to start laughing at the awkward moment that occurred when he finally noticed.

The giggles and whispered "I told you he had boobs," probably tipped him off.

Wolfe sent me a sharp look, most likely reprimanding me for not warning him, but I only shrugged in reply.

'What did you expect?'

"Can I see you two in the family room?"

Yeah, it sounds like we're in trouble…

Following Lulu out of the room with my sketchbook under an arm, I peeked back in to make sure none of the girls wandered off.

"Who are those people?"

"My troop. It's Monday. Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday are troop nights."

"Alright, get rid of 'em."

"I can't! Everyone's parents go out on troop nights and won't get back till eight! And mom's our den-mother."

Wolfe looked towards me for confirmation, and I nodded.

"Why can't you take care of 'em?"

'You couldn't PAY me to.'

"You better tell your little friends-."

Wolfe had leaned to the side, grabbing something most likely, and jerked back as if surprised.

Guess he forgot about the little opening between the counter and the cabinets…

"Today we're supposed to sell cookies."

"I don't DO cookies."

But cookies are DELICIOUS…

"We HAVE to. If we don't sell enough cookies, we can't go to the jamboree."

Yeah, that sounds like a big loss…

But Lulu's Puppy-Dog Face seemed to sway the big bad SEAL, and he relented.

"Fine, but YOU'RE helping."

DAMN…

* * *

"Alright, ladies, this is how it's gonna be. Tonight, I am your den-mother. That means if you want to see tomorrow, you'll do EXACTLY as I say. Do we understand each other?"

He DOES realize these are thirteen-year-olds, right?

"Den-mother, you frighten me." One girl spoke up timidly.

"GOOD. Now, let's move out."

Grabbing my bag on the way out of the kitchen, I pat Lulu on the head so she wouldn't be so nervous.

This was a first for both of us.

Picking up the three boxes of cookies near the front door, I took them to the van without accepting any help.

If I'm going along, I'm doing my part.

Wolfe came up once he'd put a steering wheel lock on the front door, which I thought was a bit of overkill, and I climbed into the front passenger seat.

I immediately put on my seat-belt, and looked back to make sure the younger girls had done the same.

After experiencing Wolfe's driving skills once, I didn't want to take any chances that someone would go flying through the windshield…

* * *

Thankfully, Wolfe stayed below the speed limit on the drive to the supermarket, and I relaxed once we had parked.

With all this stress, I'll be LUCKY if I have a heart attack at twenty…

It didn't take long for them to set up, and the Fireflies seemed fine, so I went inside with Wolfe to make sure he got everything.

Splitting off to find my Lucky Charms and Seth's Coco Puffs, I walked down the large hallway to find the cereal aisle.

I had just seen the sign for it when someone blocked my path.

"I didn't expect to see you here, baby. Miss me already?"

I am SO not in the mood for this yet…

Side-stepping him, I continued walking until Bryan decided to grab my shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Completely prepared to break every bone in his hand, I was stopped by Wolfe's sudden appearance.

He grabbed my other arm and yanked me out of Bryan's grip, his glare enough to send Bryan in full retreat.

"See you later." He stuttered out, running away to whoever had come with him.

Frustrated that I wasn't allowed to hit anyone lately, I pulled out of Wolfe's grip.

'I could have handled it.'

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to protect you."

'I don't need you to.'

Turning away, I was too upset to think about getting my cereal and went straight for the check-out lines.

Wolfe followed after with the groceries, but didn't say anything as we unloaded the cart and bagged everything.

Picking up two heavy bags, I went alone towards the exit, cursing in my head and thinking of what I'd do to the next person that ticked me off.

The opportunity came sooner than I expected.

Instead of Lulu and her troop at the table near the entrance, there was a group of boys destroying their cookies.

I'm pretty sure I saw red for a moment, but I held back the worst of my rage with the knowledge that the perpetrators were only children.

That didn't mean I couldn't scare them a little, though…

Dropping my bags onto the table with a loud sound, I nearly smirked sharply when the boys jumped in surprise.

I settled for a glare as they went still, body's stuck in-between fight and flight.

I made the decision for them with a low growl, and they scattered like disturbed ants.

Irritated, I picked up the bags and turned around to see Wolfe come up.

He had probably seen what I had done, and now that the anger was dissipating, I started feeling guilty for being mad at him.

It's hard enough for him to do his job with Zoe and Seth rebelling, he doesn't need me on his ass, too.

"Where's the troop?"

…

Oh, CRAP.

The device on Wolfe's belt started beeping, and I followed him quickly, ignoring Peter's attempts to grab my attention.

If Lulu was hurt-

I let out a slow breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding when I saw her and the other Fireflies near the van, unharmed.

"Lulu, what happened?"

"Those boys broke our cookies…"

"…Broke your cookies?"

"Uh huh…"

"Lulu, THIS is not a toy." Wolfe scolded, lifting up the wrist that held her tracking device.

"Forget the cookies. I'm here to protect YOU, NOT cookies. Understand? That's Cece's job."

Slightly embarrassed at the grateful looks the Fireflies sent me, I looked away and shrugged dismissively.

"Now get in the car. You're going home."

Just as I put a bag of groceries into the back, Lulu hugged me from the side tightly.

"Thanks, Cece."

I pat her head awkwardly with a nod, and looked over my shoulder when one of her troop members spoke up.

"You can't take us home yet. You're supposed to take us to get something to eat."

"…Where do you usually go?"

BAD question…

* * *

"WELCOME to WOODY WOODCHUCKS!"

Have you ever gotten the urge to stab yourself in the ears?

I get that feeling every time I step into Woody Woodchucks.

The Fireflies scattered as I took Peter off of Wolfe's shoulder, not wanting to lose him in the chaos.

"And they say WAR is hell."

Got that right…

* * *

Rubbing a headache away as the Fireflies sang a song I wasn't paying attention to, something suddenly occurred to me.

"Where's Peter?"

…

When Wolfe made a sudden u-turn, I kinda had an idea…


	7. Chapter 7

Today, God's trying to test my patience and piss me off.

I just KNOW it.

The front yard and the street was filled with milling teenagers, and I got the feeling Zoe was the host.

"OOOH, someone's gonna get BUSTED…"

Damn right, Lulu…

Getting out and bringing Lulu with me, just in case spontaneous combustion was possible, I carried Peter while she took Tyler.

The house was even more packed than the yard, and I herded Lulu upstairs with our little brothers before scanning the room.

What I saw made my vision bleed red with rage.

My comics, the comics I had spent years collecting with dad, were being used as coasters.

COASTERS!

It's one thing to go into my room, but THIS is crossing a line no one has ever even touched before.

Storming into the living room, I ignored everyone going still at my presence and glared at Zoe and Scott accusingly.

At least Zoe seemed to understand why I was so pissed off…

"Cece, I tried to stop them-."

"Jeez, relax. They're just stupid kid's comics."

Wrong answer, Scott.

Before I even thought the move through, I had punched him in the face and watched Scott fall back holding his bleeding nose.

"CECE!" Zoe shouted disapprovingly, kneeling by her boyfriend's side.

I don't know what did it, if it was her sudden shift of sides or the disappointed look, but tears filled my eyes all the same.

Before they could fall, and I knew they would fall heavily, I grabbed my comics, ignoring the spilled drinks as I ran up the stairs and to my room.

Closing my door with a slam, I dropped them onto my desk and hugged my pillow.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, hugging my pillow and crying into the Bat Symbol on it, when someone knocked on the door.

Too choked up to even think of speaking, I grabbed my Joker plushie and chucked it at the door with a satisfying BANG.

"Cece? Cece, let me in…"

Rubbing my eyes and ignoring Wolfe, I picked up my favorite comic, an old issue of Batman that now sported a wrinkles and stains that had not been there before.

I didn't look up when the door opened, just stared at the cover.

"…You alright?" He tried awkwardly.

Shaking my head and trying to keep down a son, I refused to look up.

I think he was about to leave when something stopped him.

"You see this comic?"

God, was that my voice?

It sounded so weird, even to me…

"I got it three years ago…Dad gave it to me as an apology for leaving for so long…H-He said it was to remind me that he hadn't forgotten I was waiting for him…"

I had to stop, my voice was too weak from disuse for me not to.

"He never forgot about me…"

This time, I stopped because of the emotions clogging my throat, but I pushed on anyway…

"He told me to look out for them while he was gone, just before he left the last time…God, I'm doing a horrible job, aren't I?"

Sniffling, I raised my head when Wolfe put a hand on my shoulder.

"No, you're not."

For some reason, that lifted a weight off my chest, and I couldn't help smiling in thanks.

Awkward again, Wolfe nodded gruffly and stood.

"Come on, we're having a meeting downstairs."

Nodding as I regained control of my own voice, I put my comic back on the desk and stood up.

Following him out into the hallway, I spotted Zoe by the bathroom door and stopped, unwilling to go any closer.

"Thanks a lot, Lieutenant Loser." Zoe snapped, not noticing me as her irritation zeroed in on Wolfe.

"Now I'm gonna be the school joke! I don't even know what I'm gonna say to my friends!"

"You call those people your FRIENDS? They have no respect for you, they have no respect for your home, for your FAMILY. You have no respect for yourself!"

"I do TOO respect myself!" She countered, moving closer in her anger.

I stepped closer as well, muscles coiling at the tension filling the air.

"Company, downstairs."

The door opened to the bathroom, and Seth stepped out as Lulu walked up, probably having heard the raised voices.

"And that means you, too."

"You're not my dad." Zoe retorted lowly.

"In case you haven't noticed, this family is going through a really hard time, and YOU'RE just making everything a lot worse. You have no feelings. We hate you, and you hate us, so why don't you just leave us alone?"

"…Once your mother gets back, I'm GONE."

Have you ever felt the moment adrenaline hit your bloodstream?

That moment of perfect clarity when your body is deciding between fight or flight?

I've felt it enough times that it was like second nature, and the urge to either grab Wolfe's arm or yell at Zoe reared its head.

That's when the two ninja busted through the window at the end of hall.

Yeah, you read right.

NINJA.

One went straight for Zoe, who was the only other person closest to that part of the hallway, and every instinct in me roared.

Tackling the ninja in midair, we hit the ground rolling, and I broke away once my opponent hit the wall.

Zoe seemed stunned, and I growled while kicking the ninja in the chest.

"RUN!" I ordered, scrambling to my feet and grabbing her arm.

Pulling her along after Seth, I pushed her into her own room and looked back to see Wolfe fighting the two ninja off.

But my first priority was my family, just like his.

Turning sharply at Lulu's voice, I took her from Wolfe as he ran up, rushing into the room with her as he closed the door.

Checking over all five of my siblings, I grabbed a chair and propped it against the door.

"Are you guys alright?"

When I got no answer, I turned around to find everyone staring at me in surprise.

"What?"

That's when I realized I'd just talked.

They reacted first, pulling me into a group hug and talking all at once before I could get my bearings.

"Okay, now I can't breathe!" I complained, flailing in a most likely comical fashion.

Unfortunately, their joy at my old self's return was short-lived as the sound of fighting came through the door.

Pushing them further away from the entrance, I looked around for something I could use as a weapon if things went bad.

"Do you think he's alright?" Lulu worried, and I saw the same apprehension on everyone's faces.

"He's a Navy SEAL." Was all I said, and it was all I could think to say.

We had to trust that he was trained well enough for this job, because it was all we could do at this point.

A heavy silence fell over us as we waited for the outcome, and I couldn't believe I'd been able to stay quiet for so long.

A knock sounded, and every muscle in my body was on-edge.

"Kids, it's safe."

Brightening immediately, I pulled the chair away from under the knob and Zoe opened it in a flash.

Lulu barreled out to hug Wolfe around the waist, and I resisted doing the same.

"What was that? What did they want?" Seth wondered in a panic, holding Peter in his arms.

"What happened?" Zoe added, Tyler in her arms.

"Please don't leave us, Shane!" Lulu begged, not releasing her hold.

"They were after the program your father invented." Shane explained, pulling a disk out of his pocket.

"They were after this."

* * *

Everyone else gathered around a laptop to see what was on the disk, but I sat in an armchair with an ice pack instead.

Shoulder-tackling a ninja isn't as painless as it sounds.

"Alright, guys, lets hope this is it." Shane muttered, putting the disk in.

…

"They want our 'Ghost' movie? Haven't they ever heard of Blockbuster?" Lulu piped up.

"So…there really ARE people out to get us…" Zoe voiced, looking apologetic.

"Yes there are, Zoe. That's why I'm here."

Relaxing as the pain was chilled out of my shoulder, I leaned forward.

"I think we're gonna need a little more cooperation. From now on, you listen to me, and I'll listen to you, too. Deal?"

When they shook hands, I felt all the tension leave my body and grinned.

"So, who's up for some ice cream?"


	8. Chapter 8

I think things were going pretty well.

Sure, Zoe crashed one of the driver's ed cars, but that's what insurance is for.

Besides that, things were definitely going more smoothly.

Guess I missed something, because Seth was blonde and storming off to his room the next time I saw him.

I'm pretty sure I should have noticed that…

Looking back down at the comic I was outlining, I wondered if I should put it off to check on my twin.

Shane coming down the stairs at a fast pace kinda tipped me off that Seth wasn't where I'd thought he was.

"Change any diapers while I'm gone, and start on dinner after Zoe preheats the oven." He ordered in a rush, still heading for the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Go already." I replied, shooing him away.

"Just don't be too hard on the boy."

He smiled at my joke before running out the front door, and I sighed before turning back to my comic.

"…I get the feeling I won't have a lot of time for you…"

* * *

"Lulu. Seth. Cece."

Taking my bagged lunch, I climbed into the far back seat with Seth, dropping my bag next to my feet.

I thought I was seeing things when Zoe sat in the driver's seat.

"You DO realize she's failing driver's ed, right?"

"Exactly."

Me and Seth shared a look.

"We're going to die."

Tightening my seatbelt and holding onto the seat with white knuckles, I prepared myself for a rough ride.

"Have you ever given a driving lesson before?" Zoe wondered, starting up the car.

"In a minivan? No. But think of it as a Bradley assault vehicle."

"Yeah, especially when Zoe's driving." Seth butted in.

Zoe gave him a look through the rearview mirror before settling herself comfortably…

And the minivan rushed backward faster than even she expected.

We stopped sharply, and I let out a startled breath.

"Okay, I say we let Shane drive now. I'm not ready to die."

"I'm with Cece on this one." Seth quickly agreed.

Then again, no one ever listens to the sane girl…

* * *

I am NEVER getting in a car with Zoe EVER AGAIN.

No matter what ANYONE says, I am NOT suicidal.

Jumping as she drove a wheel onto the sidewalk, I scrambled to get out before she accidentally hit the gas pedal again.

"LAND!" Lulu shouted, falling to the ground.

"SOLID LAND!"

"…I think it went well." Shane commented.

"What car were YOU in?" I demanded, legs shaking.

"We nearly got over by a TRUCK. TWICE!"

"Oh, that's SO dramatic!"

Watching Zoe walk up to the school as my knees stopped clinking 'Livin' La Vida Loca', I nearly laughed.

"Yeah, because WE were the only ones screaming bloody murder!"

"Stuff it, ghost!"

"Will do!" I shouted back playfully.

DAMN, it's fun to talk again…

* * *

I sketched out the superhero I had thought up for my own comic while sitting under a tree during my free period, liking the way she came out.

Sure, she had demon horns and could conjure the fires of Hell, but she was nice.

"Hey, babe."

I jerked when my sketchbook was knocked out of my hands, resisting the reflex to kick the offender between the legs as I glared up at Bryan.

"You don't have your bodyguard here to save you this time. Are we gonna do this or not?"

"NO."

The surprise on his face from actually hearing me speak was priceless, and I stood up, letting my rage out through words instead of actions.

"Did I stutter? I said NO."

His entire face darkened in anger, and Bryan grabbed my arm roughly.

"NO ONE says no to me!"

"There's a first time for everything." I reply, a low growl in my voice as I break free of his grip.

He seemed to realize that whatever grip he might have had was gone, and pulled back his hand as if to backhand me.

I tensed, but another hand wrapped around his wrist, and Shane pulled back the boy's arm.

I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face, and crossed my arms in satisfaction.

"What was that about my 'bodyguard' not being around to watch my back?"

Knowing that he had lost, Bryan immediately turned tail and retreated back to his friends.

"How did that feel?"

"…Awesome." I admitted, grinning now.

"Can I do it again?"

Shane chuckled, ruffling my hair despite my protests.

"We'll see, ghost-girl."

* * *

When I got the paper saying that Murney was getting his butt kicked at three o'clock, I could only assume a Plummer was somehow involved.

It didn't really matter though, since I wasn't about to miss Murney getting knocked down a few pegs.

The gym was full by the time I got there, but I found a seat next to Zoe anyway.

Then I saw Murney in a wrestling outfit.

I am now mentally scarred for life.

Thanks, 'Murninator'.

"Oh, that is SO gross." Zoe muttered, covering Tyler's eyes from his seat in her lap.

I picked up Peter as Shane walked to the edge of the mat, pulling off his jacket.

"Oh, this is gonna be good…"

Settling down more comfortably in my seat, I tickled Peter under the chin to make him giggle.

Now if only I had some popcorn…

Then again, I would have choked in laughter when Murney ran into Shane's arm if I did.

"Rule number one, never be too eager to rush your opponent."

Murney's trash-talk continued once he got back up, but it didn't get any better.

Shane easily avoided a couple of the vice's attempted grabs, and caught his hand, twisting it back enough to make Murney fall to his knees in pain.

"From this position, it is relatively easy to manipulate your opponent."

He did so in a moment, bending Murney's arm backwards.

"First, we have the chicken wing."

Ah, so THAT'S what it's called.

I'd always wondered…

"The arm-bar. The crowbar."

Shane got a smirk on his face that promised great amusement, and I grinned in anticipation.

"And my personal favorite, the pacifier!"

The SEAL then proceeded to flip Murney in the air and onto the floor, and I barely restrained myself from erupting into laughter.

"Any questions? Anything you didn't understand?"

When Murney suddenly grabbed one of Shane's pecks, the SEAL laughed instead of crumbling in pain.

I couldn't help wincing and subconsciously shielding my own chest.

JEEZ, that would hurt…

"Ah, the nipple crippler. This is a useless, not to mention SHAMELESS, move that ultimately is a sure sign of desperation."

Murney was slammed onto his face, and the entire gym erupted into cheers.

Seth went down to count it, and I was happy to see him standing up against that stupid Murninator for once.

Yeah, things were definitely looking up…


	9. Chapter 9

Really, I didn't expect things to go quite as well as they did.

Zoe wasn't crashing, Seth's rehearsals were going great, Lulu and the Fireflies were fast learners, and my comic was finally taking shape.

AND Gary had stopped trying to attack Shane.

Most likely because I'd told him to stop.

Hey, ducks are smart!

Now that I started talking, it was easier to train him to respond to voice commands again.

Have you ever had a duck bring you a drink?

It's AWESOME.

Reclining in my desk chair and staring at my newest page, I tried to look at it objectively as Gary settled down in my lap.

Patting his head absentmindedly, I was about to start on a fresh page when the door suddenly opened.

"Cece, guess what? Mom's coming home!"

Shooting up fast enough to startle Gary, a grin plastered itself on my face before I could stop it.

"Really?"

Dropping the 'guard duck' onto my bed, I rushed out into the hall where everyone had gathered.

"She's coming home tomorrow!"

Relief and joy bubbled up from deep inside my chest, and I embraced them as wholeheartedly as they did me.

She was coming home…

A thought struck me then, and I pulled back slightly to look at Shane, standing in Zoe's doorway.

If mom came back, he'd have to leave…

I couldn't let him.

* * *

"The good news is that once I give this to my CO, no one will bother you anymore."

"Really?"

"Really."

Fiddling with the edge of my new Batman t-shirt, I couldn't stop thinking that once mom got home that we'd lose the closest thing we had to a dad at the same time…

"What's wrong? Your mother's coming home, you should be happy."

"But, Shane…Doesn't that mean you have to go?" Lulu answered, sad expression deepening when he didn't deny the fact.

"…You guys should go upstairs and get ready. Your mother will be here soon."

No one objected, and I went straight to the kitchen instead of my room.

I need a drink…

* * *

When the front door closed, Shane started a song from 'The Sound of Music', and I nearly smiled in amusement.

BOY, would mom be surprised…

Stepping forward once she arrived in the frame, I smiled fully.

"Welcome home, mom."

I don't think I've ever seen her happier, if her hug was any indication…

The others were quick to hug her as well, and I stepped back, feeling warm at the sight of my family reunited.

Looking past them towards Shane's commanding officer, I couldn't help feeling standoffish again.

Something about him wasn't right…

Watching him and Shane walk out towards the garage, I felt my jaw tighten with the urge to say something.

I don't know what, but the urge was there all the same.

Silently going up the stairs and into my room, I half-closed the door and started gathering up my comic so I could show mom.

I could have only been up there five minutes or so when I heard the first shout.

Half of me wanted to go see what was wrong, and hurt whoever had caused the shout, but the other half warned me that it wasn't the best idea.

That would be my common sense.

So, instead of drawing attention to myself as footsteps came up the steps, I hid in the shadows behind my door and waited.

Now is one of the few times I'm grateful for being hard to notice.

I didn't move an inch until they pulled my family into Peter's room, most likely to hold them in there.

Then I headed for my window, which was partially open because it had been humid in here the night before.

Slipping out onto the little ledge under the sill, I pulled the windowpane down enough so no one would suspect anything.

Looking down, I reconsidered my plan for a moment before steeling my nerves.

There was no time to be a coward, not right now.

Crouching, I took hold of the edge and hung there for a moment, aiming towards the grass.

Swinging and letting go, I curled up into a ball to absorb the impact.

Of course, I rolled into the bushes, but it could have been worse…

It took longer than I thought to get untangled, especially without making any noise, but I managed eventually.

Getting my bearings, I moved towards the driveway and garage in a crouch, looking down from the high ground.

They were just getting into the minivan and driving away at that point, and I decided to bide my time as Gary walked up to my side.

Smiling, I pat his head and put a finger over my lips as a warning.

He understood, not quacking or even disturbing the bushes around us as we waited.

I could only assume Shane was in the garage, he and Captain Fawcett had been heading that way last time I checked, so I stayed put to be sure he came out alive.

If Fawcett hurt him…

I noticed Zoe's driving skills before I noticed anything else, and she parked impressively well considering the speed.

Then again, the speed was probably the reason three cop cars were parking in the street, too.

Everyone rushed into the driveway followed by six police officers, and Shane came out of the garage with mom at the commotion.

First, they were held at gunpoint by the cops.

Then by one of our neighbors in an all-black suit.

Well, I never liked him anyway…

As the officers dropped their weapons, I turned to Gary and motioned him down to the driveway.

"I want the Ghost."

And you're getting one, buddy.

"Relax, it's just a duck." Shane assured once Gary had made his presence known, walking up to the gun-wielding man.

"Where's the Ghost?"

"I have it here."

"Bring it over!"

Quieter than I'd ever been before, I crawled down to the outer end of the driveway and waited for the perfect moment to strike.

"Put it on the ground."

As Shane crouched down to do so, he must have seen me, nodding his head slightly in my direction.

"Step away!"

Nodding back, I slid behind the man without him noticing.

Tapping him on the shoulder, I grinned sharply when he turned around in surprise, kicking him soundly between the legs, knocking his gun away and punching him in the nose in the same movement.

He fell like a ton of bricks, and I looked at the surprised onlookers with a shrug.

"Guess now we know why dad named the program after me, huh?"

* * *

Mom hadn't stopped hugging me since the FBI had arrived, and I'd lost feeling in my fingers half an hour ago.

Finally pulling myself away from her hold, I started looking for Shane through the throng of officers.

Lulu joined me, probably guessing my intent, and pulled me towards the SEAL once she spotted him.

"Hey, Shane." I greeted softly, fiddling with my fingers.

"Mission accomplished, soldier." Lulu agreed.

"I suppose it is."

"I guess you'll be leaving us now…"

"…Guess so."

Reaching into a pocket, I pulled out a photo and held it out.

"We want you to have this…So you never forget us."

"I'll never forget you." He promised.

"'Cause you're the best friends I've ever had, and no matter how far life takes me away, I will ALWAYS be thinking about you."

Jeez, why'd he have to be so sweet?

Hugging him tightly around the neck with Lulu, I didn't want to let go, as if he'd leave the moment I did.

We only let go of each other when the rest of the family came up, and it was reluctant at best.

"From now on, it's YOUR command."

Lulu smiled, saluting the Navy SEAL.

"At ease."

"Your father would be so proud of all of you."

"Shane…?" I started uneasily.

"…Are we ever going to see you again?"

"What are you talking about? We still have one more mission."

* * *

In all the chaos, I'd nearly forgotten about Seth's play.

Even Helga came to see it, and I enjoyed the entire thing more than I expected.

I should have been asleep a fourth of the way through…

Truth is, I think I was just too excited from having Shane as a vice principal instead of Murney to sleep.

Staring up at the ceiling, towards heaven, I relaxed fully in my seat.

Dad didn't have to worry about us anymore…


End file.
